hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Opacare Ascensor
Formed in 2327, the mercenary organization Opacare Ascensor (or "Dusk Rider" in Latin) was formed by mercenary Corina Dalca. Opacare Ascensor Ranking Structure Rank-and-File Ranking Structure *Recruit *Veteran *Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Master Sergeant Vylohad Ranking Structure *Adjutant *Knight *Lieutenant *Major *Marshal Command Ranking Structure *Commander *Captain *Colonel - 2nd in Command *General - Leader Known Members *Corina Dalca (Human (Mutated), General, Leader) - Mercenary afflicted with severe Kentarax Syndrome; founded the Opacare Ascensor as a means to intervene directly in galactic conflicts to better protect her sister, Skulblakan Hybrid Ileana Dalca *Sixtus Hust (Skulblakan Hybrid, Colonel, 2nd in Command/Vylohad Summoner) - Skulblakan Hybrid former member of the Blue Suns, who was offered a place in the Opacare Ascensor due both to his Summoning Powers and Corina's lack of hatred towards Skulblakan Hybrids (due in part to the fact that Corina's own sister is one) *Tertius Narlus (Turian, Captain, Military Commander) - Turian Mercenary and former military officer who joined the Opacare Ascensor both as a means to make money and find action, noted as being pro-Skulblakan Hybrid, a trait that caused him to join the Opacare Ascensor in particular *Epsilon (Human (Clone Commando), Captain, Special Operations Commander) - Former Clone Commando of the Shadow of the Republic, but grew too independent and left, joined the Opacare Ascensor to continue fighting the enemy while not being restricted by too many regulations *Axni 'Ilput (Sangheili, Captain, Fighter Flight Commander) - Sangheili fighter ace who joined the Opacare Ascensor after having left the Sangheili military during the Skulblakan Conflict, during which, his family was killed; shows a level of disdain for Skulblakan Hybrids as a result *K'nelshaz'mu (Xindi-Insectoid, Captain, Fleet Commander) - Xindi-Insectoid who joined the Opacare Ascensor when the Xindi Military fell apart during the Skulblakan Conflict; brought Xindi vehicle and weapon designs to the Opacare Ascensor *Hugh Daman (Skulblakan Hybrid, Commander, Field Commander) - Skulblakan Hybrid with powers of Control, meaning he can take over the mind of mind-controlled or indoctrinated individuals (such as Leviathan Thralls, Reaper husks, and indoctrinated Cerberus soldiers), who joined the Opacare Ascensor, under the motive of having them help him rescue his childhood friend Lystra Anima from Cerberus, who'd indoctrinated her and turned her into one of their Nemesis Snipers; remained with the Opacare Ascensor even after Lystra was rescued and liberated, and helped liberate additional Cerberus Troops, who also joined the Opacare Ascensor *Vesper Nox (Unbound Vylohad, Adjutant, Agent) - Unbound Vylohad originally created as a researcher, before becoming unbound; fled when attacked by civilians, and wasn't seen by the Opacare Ascensor until months later, after she and the Leviathan known as Insurgence liberated a colony; returned to the Opacare Ascensor soon after, both as an agent and as a liaison between them and Insurgence *Decebal Dalca (Human (Cyberized), Master Sergeant, Super-Soldier) - Father of Corina and Ileana Dalca turned into a cyborg, then found his children again when released *Ileana Dalca (Skulblakan Hybrid, Sergeant Major, Agent) - Sister of Corina Dalca, and Skulblakan Hybrid with powers over Astral Projection, was kidnapped by Dmitri Akulov, but escaped with the other hybrids; joined Morrigan Sigurdson's group of Hybrids, but escaped with her sister when they were attacked. Joined the organization not long into her mid 20s *Lystra Anima (Human (Cerberus-Modified), Sergeant Major, Infiltrator Operative) - Former Cerberus Nemesis Sniper, who was captured and indoctrinated at the age of 18; rescued and liberated by childhood friend Hugh Daman and the Opacare Ascensor; joined the Opacare Ascensor as an infiltrator, prompting Hugh to remain with them as well Gallery Members SteinsGate1333.jpg|General Corina Dalca 20100626054322!Blue_Suns_Trooper.png|Colonel Sixtus Hust Turian_Darius_Retainer.png|Captain Tertius Narlus Clone_Commando_Epsilon.png|Captain Epsilon Death_Squad_Elite.png|Captain Axni 'Ilput Xindi-Insectoid_rifle.jpg|Captain K'nelshaz'mu Hugh Daman.png|Commander Hugh Daman 1182094_1361165735167_full.jpg|Adjutant Vesper Nox 751 large.jpg|Master Sergeant Decebal Dalca Hiyo Kumigami.png|Sergeant Major Ileana Dalca mass-effect-3-videos-523c03c179378.jpg|Sergeant Major Lystra Anima Troops Vylohad.png|Bound Vylohad Vylohad Unbound.png|Unbound Vylohad Codex_Blue_Suns.png|Renegade Blue Suns Soldiers EclipseMerc1.png|Renegade Eclipse Soldiers Mass-Effect-3-Cerberus.jpg|Liberated Cerberus Troops Ships Named Ships Surtur 1.png|Heavily-modified Solidor-class Battlecarrier While the Walls come Tumbling Down Heavy Raider FR.png|Extensively-modified Cinquedea-class Attack Fighter Room Where the Light won't Find You H4-StridentHeavyFrigate-ScanRender.png|Modified Strident-class Heavy Frigate Nightstalker nave_incursion.jpg|Modified Incursion-class Tactical Escort Intrusion 8270376.jpg|TZ-24 Enforcer Foray Contortrix-class.jpg|Contortrix-class Escort Chig Normandy Mk I.png|Normandy Mk I-class Stealth Frigate Strele Space Stations Capital Ships Time Lord class.png|Time Lord-class Battlestar Reach_468670_Full.jpg|SDV-class Heavy Corvette USS_Carlisle.jpg|Cerberus-class Advanced Escort SR-1 Normandy.png|Normandy Mk I-class Stealth Frigate Shuttles/Personal Transports RepCom_cr25_empty.png|CR-25 Troop Carrier Starfighters/Bombers SX3_Alliance_Fighter_3_(ME3_War_Assets).png|SX3 Starfighter missileboat_1_1.png|XM-1 Nova Wing Vehicles UT3_viper.png|TX-145 Viper Bike steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_217432131_preview.jpg|Atlas Mech 1024px-ME3_Gunships.png|A-61 Mantis Gunship